


Control

by SSKookieMonster



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hyungwoo, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top!Hyunwoo, bottom!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSKookieMonster/pseuds/SSKookieMonster
Summary: Hyungwon likes to be in control. Hyunwoo likes Hyungwon's thighs.This fic was inspired by andnowforyaya's blue moon series.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andnowforyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/gifts).



Hyungwon had expensive taste, if the mahogany chair with it's perfectly sculpted claw feet and crimson velvet upholstery he was perched on said anything about it. His long legs were splayed out in front of him, thighs barely touching. They were clad in thin black pants made of fine silk that clung to the limbs, billowing softly around his ankles before cutting off at the tops of bare feet. His shirt was half open, hanging low off of one shoulder, the pure white a stark contrast against tanned flesh. Otherwise neatly combed back, a few stray, chestnut brown hairs swept across his forehead just above the dark orbs that fell on the man at his feet. Full lips curved into a light smirk as he crooked a finger to usher him closer. 

Hyunwoo was obedient. While he had broader shoulders and more muscle tone than Hyungwon, he often found himself in this position; resting on his knees, hands on his thighs, awaiting his orders. His hair was short and spiked, and brown eyes were trained on the vision of beauty displayed before him. He peeked out his tongue to wet his lips, muscles shifting beneath his striped shirt as he crept forward on all fours, before settling between Hyungwon's knees. He lifted a hand hesitantly, hovering it over the other's thigh until he was granted permission with a slow nod, long fingers gripping and squeezing the pliant flesh. 

Hyunwoo loved the way the fabric felt against his palm, cool and smooth, yet gradually heating up as he massaged the pillowy layer of fat. Hyungwon was far from overweight, but he definitely had some well-hidden meat on him, especially on his thighs. Hyunwoo loved Hyugnwon's thighs. He loved the way they felt in the palm of his hand, the way they melded perfectly against his own when he was rutting against him. He especially loved the way they bruised after he took the time and care to mark them, leaving behind traces of himself when they were finished. He felt a tug on his hair, slender digits curling around the short strands and he tilted his head back, letting his gaze roam up the body before him. 

Hyungwon was a beauty, truth be told. He was all limbs, his long legs on either side of Hyunwoo's body, his free arm resting lazily against the arm of the chair. He had perfect angles. One sharp collarbone was visible, jutting out slightly as he slouched in the chair. His fingers were curled over the edge of the arm, drumming idly on the stained wood as he stared down at the man between his thighs. He tugged on his hair once again, signaling that he wanted him to come closer. He let out a pleased noise as Hyunwoo complied, his body rising from the floor and one knee settled on the seat of the chair; barely brushing against his groin. He could feel the heat of the other's breath on his lips, their mouths just centimeters apart, and he swept his tongue across them, the tip brushing Hyunwoo’s. He released the breath he didn't realize he was holding as Hyunwoo descended upon him, their lips crashing together in a heated kiss. It was sloppy and wet, Hyunwoo's teeth knocking into his own and he groaned low in his throat.

Hyunwoo had waited patiently for his cue, quickly taking control when Hyungwon relinquished it to him. He was on top of him, hands capturing his small waist and pulling him flush against his body. He could feel the way the Hyungwon tensed under him when he was forced to straddle the other mans thicker thigh, his arousal straining under the silk cloth. His tongue lapped at the inside of Hyungwon's mouth, a slight mint flavor left behind by the gum that he frequently chewed. He withdrew his tongue and captured the other male's lower lip between his teeth, tugging and releasing it, before placing a soft kiss on the swollen lips and staring at his flushed face through heavy lidded eyes.

Hyungwon was already reaching his limit, propped up against Hyunwoo's thigh, arms draped carelessly over his shoulders. He looked absolutely wrecked, lips swollen, red, and parted, perfectly styled hair falling into his eyes, his shirt exposing his throat beautifully. He groaned as he felt the heat edge closer, Hyunwoo mouthing at the visible plane of flesh. He curled one arm to wrap around broad shoulders, fingers latching on to the fabric of his shirt, the other hand grasping at the back of his neck; encouraging the elder male to continue. His head fell back, hanging in the air, his body trembling at the tingling sensations that danced across his skin. He let out a yelp as he felt the teeth dig into his flesh, sharp and quick, followed by the warmth of a tongue lapping at the small marks they left behind.

Hyunwoo would never tire of marking up Hyungwon's perfect skin, otherwise free of blemishes and damage. He loved to rake his eyes over the taller male, taking in every inch of him, noting each and every discoloration that proved that he was his and his alone. He particularly loved marking him in places that could only be seen in a state of undress, in places that were only seen by himself, places that if someone else were to try to take him; they would find that he already belonged to someone else. He continued his path of fire down the side of Hyungwon's neck, his lips and tongue caressing and tasting the supple skin. He tasted as he always did when they started, clean and fresh, though Hyunwoo knew that would shortly change. He stopped to hum lowly into the curve of Hyungwon's shoulder, just above his collarbone, the vibrations sending a shiver up the other male's spine. He reveled in the way that Hyungwon pulled at his clothes, slender digits tugging on his shirt and urging him to proceed. He merely laughed, raising his eyes to meet the ones that commanded him to continue; pursed lips parting to speak.

“I think you're enjoying yourself a bit too much, Hyunwoo.” He spat, the first words spoken between them since they had started. He narrowed his eyes and laced his fingers in the other's hair, tugging his head back roughly and leaning forward to scrape his teeth against the swell of his adam's apple. “Don't forget who's in charge. Just because I gave you a little bit of leeway doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want.” He hissed, his voice full of venom and his teeth nipping their way up his throat to the full pout that had made it's way onto Hyunwoo's lips. He smirked and released him, his eyes trained on the other's and he pressed his palm against a heated cheek, swiping his thumb across ruby lips. “Undress me.” It was a simple command, full of force, yet sickeningly sweet at the same time. He easily slipped free of Hyunwoo's grasp, resting limply in the chair; his arms draped over the arms and his legs parted on either side of the other male.

Hyunwoo only took a moment to register the command, his tongue peeking out to swipe at his lips and he eased himself forward, trembling fingers plucking at the buttons of Hyungwon's shirt. It fell open slowly, almost too slowly, revealing toned flesh and smooth skin as deft fingers moved down it's length. He stopped as a nipple came into view, his eyes sliding up Hyungwon's chest to his eyes and he brushed the pad of his thumb across the small bud experimentally. He could feel the other tense up, a shaky breath escaping just above Hyunwoo's head and he smirked to himself, eyes falling back to where his fingers pinched and rolled the pearled flesh between them. 

“Enough.” He felt a slap on his wrist, his lips pursing and he bit back a protest as he continued to undo the buttons of the shirt. When he had no buttons left to undo, he slid his hands slowly up the sides of Hyungwon's body, loving the way it tensed and relaxed, the other's skin prickling with goose pimples. He hummed low in his throat, his hands pushing the soft fabric away from slender shoulders and down arms that seemed to go on for miles; a satisfied grunt escaping as he felt the other shift closer. His mouth was upon Hyungwon's skin again, lips leaving bruising kisses and slick trails of saliva on newly revealed flesh. He sucked and nipped at one shoulder, his teeth branding the other as his own and he pulled away only when he was satisfied with the deep purple mark that was beginning to bloom in his wake. He reached for Hyungwon's hands, capturing them in his own for merely a moment, before tugging at the cuffs of the shirt and discarding it on the floor. He leaned back to admire the beauty, Hyungwon's chest rising and falling under the heated gaze and he licked his lips as he dropped his eyes to the swell in Hyungwon's pants. 

His touch was hot, almost like fire when Hyunwoo finally put his hands on him again. He could feel the way the fabric bunched and smoothed, the elder male massaging and groping at his thighs again. He knew how much Hyunwoo loved his thighs, and he loved that he loved them. He kept himself upright, his eyes trained on the other male as he dug his fingers into his thighs, almost painfully so and had it not been for the thin silk pants he most certainly would have left marks from his fingernails. He groaned low in his throat as he felt one hand move to cup him, a heated palm cupping and squeezing his arousal teasingly. He let out a soft sigh as he felt the hand withdraw, opting to pull at the string which held up the pants instead. He could feel the fabric around his waist loosen, and he raised his hips after receiving a light tap; the silk slowly shifting down his hips, his thighs, his legs, only to pool at his feet. His cock was hard and red, curved against his belly and leaking precome, though that was of no mind to Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo loved Hyungwon's thighs, his eyes falling to rest on the plush flesh revealed to him as he slid the silk fabric down the other's legs with ease. He took no time in reminding Hyungwon of how much he loved them, both hands cupping and molding the flesh lovingly. He pushed and pulled, lifting and releasing the thin layer of fat, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he watched it bounce from his ministrations. He sighed and leaned forward, his heated breath ghosting over the skin and he lowered his lips to graze it lovingly. His tongue soon followed, drawing a thin stripe up the inside of Hyungwon's thigh, his teeth bared to gently nip at the junction where his thigh met his groin; his nose bumping the underside of the straining erection. He paid little mind to it, his eyes flicking up to meet the heated gaze of the younger male, a smirk playing on his lips as he placed airy kisses back down the expanse of Hyungwon's thigh. He bit down, hard, pulling a yelp from the younger male as he tugged on the flesh and rolled it between his teeth. He soothed it with his tongue, his lips gently pressing to the bruised flesh in a brief reminder that it was not an act of violence. He needed this, they needed this, needed to mark him and brand him, to remind him that he was his and that he was loved.

He switched sides, giving just as much love to the left as he had the right, and he finally curled his fingers around the base of Hyungwon's cock, giving it a lazy stroke as he lapped at the skin beneath his lips. He felt a swell of pride at the pleasured groan that came from the other male, the pad of his thumb swiping across the tip of his cock, smearing a bead of precome with it's movement. He dragged his fingers down to the base and back up again, setting a slow rhythm as he mouthed at Hyungwon's balls, sucking one into his mouth and rolling it between his lips; his tongue lapping at it carefully. He could feel the way Hyungwon squirmed, the familiar feeling fingernails digging into his scalp and a sharp tugging on his hair. He smiled sheepishly up at Hyungwon, receiving a glare in return and he chuckled softly, releasing the testicle from his mouth with a pop and gliding his tongue up the underside of Hyungwon's arousal.

He couldn't help but hiss when he felt the heat surround him, Hyunwoo's mouth like molten lava around the head of his cock. He kept his fingers wrapped in his hair, his free hand clutching onto the arm of the chair as he felt the heat slip lower, taking him deeper into the slick cavern that was Hyunwoo's mouth. Hyunwoo was handsome, his broad shoulders stretching under the fabric of his shirt, the muscles of his back tensing and relaxing as he he stroked the base of Hyungwon's cock, his dark eyes crinkling at the corners as he tried not to tear up from the burn of Hyungwon finally pressing against the back of his throat, his lips prettily wrapped around his cock; pink and glistening with saliva and precome. He let out a low noise as he felt Hyunwoo's tongue move, gliding up and down his length as he started a slow bobbing motion with his mouth; pulling Hyungwon deeper with each downward motion. He let Hyunwoo set the pace, slow and languid to start, his eyes closing as his head fell back to rest on the plush velvet of the chair; his cock twitching against the skilled tongue. 

Hyunwoo was a tease, to say the least. His motions slow and controlled, his fingers stroking idly below his lips, his tongue swirling around the head as he reached the tip and then digging into the leaking slit. He loved the way Hyungwon hissed in response, his eyes dark with need and Hyunwoo merely repeated the action, lapping at the clear fluid that greeted him with each twitch of the other's cock. He stroked him lazily, giving his lips a break and he gingerly mouthed at skin just below Hyungwon's belly button. He had a thin line of hair trailing down the center of his stomach and Hyunwoo dragged his tongue down it slowly, amused by the way it caused Hyungwon to twitch. He could feel the heat on the top of his head, Hyungwon no doubt burning holes into him with his gaze and he lowered his lips back to the tip of his cock, planting a soft kiss to it, before sucking him down to the base in one swift motion. 

Hyungwon had had enough of the games, a sharp inhale sounding as he felt the way Hyunwoo took his entire length at once. He bucked his hips, pushing deeper still, smirking to himself as he felt Hyunwoo nearly gag. He tightened his grip on his hair, his hand having gone lax to rest at the base of his neck while Hyunwoo played, and he rolled his hips back; surging them forward quickly. He was no stranger to fucking Hyunwoo's mouth, his thrusts controlled and shallow, careful not to choke his lover. He could feel the spit dribbling out of the corner of Hyunwoo's mouth, his eyes closed tight as he struggled to control his breathing; shaky breaths coming in and out through his nose. He dropped his free hand to rest at the top of Hyunwoo's spine, his fingers slipping past the collar of his shirt and stroking lovingly. He knew that he came off harsh at times, maybe even cruel on occasion, but he loved Hyunwoo dearly and would never do anything to intentionally cause him harm. 

Hyunwoo purred against the taut flesh in his mouth at the touch, the vibrations causing Hyungwon to jerk forward suddenly; the head of his cock breaching the back of his throat and he exhaled sharply in surprise. He inhaled shakily, regaining his composure, his wide eyes stinging with tears. He hummed lowly, the strain on his hair lessening and turning into a gentle stroke as Hyungwon slowed his pace and kept his thrusts shallow until Hyunwoo's breathing was steady. He tapped his thigh lightly, signaling that he was alright and he closed his eyes as he felt the younger male curl his fingers in his hair again and begin fucking his mouth at a frenzied pace. It was quicker than it had been before, though he knew that Hyungwon got off on causing some instances of pain and he hollowed his cheeks; sucking roughly against the straining heat on his tongue. 

It was mere minutes before Hyungwon was growling low in his throat, fingers clawing at the back of Hyunwoo's head and neck, and he was spilling his seed down his throat; hips shooting forward out of the chair. He let out a guttural groan, his body slouching in the chair as he felt Hyunwoo's throat bob as he swallowed down his release, his tongue gently lapping at his sensitive flesh to collect any that had dribbled past his lips. He was panting heavily, his eyelashes lowered as he smiled lazily at his lover, his arms lifting to usher him into joining him on the chair. He hummed as he felt the heat of Hyunwoo's body press against his own, his eyes slipping shut and he settled against his warmth cozily. He blinked as he felt the skin on skin contact, the soft pressure of Hyunwoo's chest against his cheek and he opened his mouth to question when he had found the time to take off his shirt; but was quickly silenced with a soft kiss to the top of his head. It wasn't important, not with the way Hyunwoo was wrapped around him, the way his arms held him tightly against his chest as he came down from his high, the way his voice spoke soothing words into his hair, and the way his lips brushed idly over the tip of his ear. 

“Such a good boy, Hyungwon. You did well today.' Hyunwoo murmured against Hyungwon's hair, knowing how the other liked to be praised. He was a sadist and it took a lot for him to control himself at times. He had hurt Hyunwoo on more than one occasion in the past and he had always berated himself for it. He had locked himself in his room alone after the first time, crying and ashamed that he had inflicted pain upon the person he loved the most. After that time, Hyunwoo had taken it upon himself to work with the younger male to set limits and make sure to remind him how loved he was despite his tendencies and to keep him in check. He had found that praise was that simplest form of control he had over Hyungwon, simply letting him know that he had done well and hadn't hurt his lover, that he was still loved and still regarded as a good boy at the end of the day. He heard the low hum coming from the other male, satisfied with the praises and he let his hands roam up and down his back idly as he pulled away to look down at his face. He was clearly sated and tired, but Hyunwoo had yet to cum and he wasn't quite done with his younger lover just yet. 

“Think you can handle more?” He prodded softly, watching the way the younger male's blown pupils darted up to stare at him. He stroked his hair idly, waiting patiently for a response and he smiled down at him, bending at the waist to kiss his forehead when he nodded slowly; knowing that Hyunwoo would take care of him even in his wrecked state. Hyunwoo peeled himself away from Hyungwon slowly, unwrapping the young male's arms from around his waist and he brushed his thumb lightly over a flushed cheek. “Turn around.” He commanded softly, watching as Hyungwon let out a deep groan, but complied, his tired body turning in his seat; the forgotten pants slipping from his ankles to pool on the floor below. His arms were crossed in front of him, resting on the back of the chair, his head hanging, knees planted on either side of the seat, legs spread and pressed into the hard wood of the chairs arms, and his plump bottom was raised; waiting to be touched. He reached out one hand, resting it on a hip, his fingers digging into the flesh hard enough to bruise. He could hear the soft whimper from the other male, his lips moving to place a soft kiss on the small of his back and he lowered himself to his knees; dragging Hyungwon's hips down to where they were level with his face. He brought both hands to his cheeks, squeezing the plump flesh and stretching them apart; his eyes falling on the twitching hole before him. 

“Are you ready, baby?” He cooed, not waiting for a response before his tongue darted out, lapping at the tight ring of muscle.

Hyungwon let out a surprised yelp, still not used to the feeling of having a tongue in or around his asshole, despite the fact that Hyunwoo had eaten him out before. It was a rare occasion when he used his mouth to prep Hyungwon, and he wasn't expecting it this time. He shivered and twitched, the wet muscle stroking and probing at his hole persistently. He groaned when he felt it push inside, the tip easing it's way past the tight rim and he could feel one hand slide to his lower back; fingers stroking to relax him. He sighed and went lax as best he could, struggling to keep his balance and allow the other full control; while shifting in and out of consciousness. It didn't take much to tire him out and he had cum harder that he had in a while, his body fighting to shut down. He wriggled his hips, the slick tongue giving off ticklish and odd sensations, but it wasn't bad. He bit his lower lip as a moan threatened to escape, the way Hyunwoo twisted his tongue just inside of his hole more than a little bit pleasant. He felt him push it in fully, completely breaching the ring of muscle and he let out a shaky breath; his head falling to rest on his crossed arms.

Hyunwoo could hear and feel the way Hyungwon was responding, surprise and pleasure mixing together in a series of small noises and jerky movements. He didn't do this often, though he felt that Hyungwon did particularly well today, especially after their busy schedules had not allowed for any alone time in almost two weeks. He had a tendency to forget himself and get too carried away after a lengthy period of time with no real physical contact, other than a brief make out session here or there; so he had definitely earned himself a reward. Hyungwon often times mentioned that it felt strange, but he didn't dislike it and Hyunwoo knew that was about as much praise as one would receive from his sourpuss lover. Hyungwon looked soft and sweet, but held a deep turmoil inside of him and had a violent side that rarely showed itself; though it was even less often that he was comfortable with showing his caring nature. Hyunwoo felt blessed to be one of the few people to see that side of him, the public image he displayed simply a series of masks he had created by observing others. He continued to push into the heat, his tongue tasting every inch of Hyungwon that he could and he thrust it in and out a few times; pulling soft noises from the male overhead. He withdrew and sat back on his heels, his eyes trained on the twitching hole and he sucked one finger into his mouth, his tongue wrapping around it and thoroughly coating it with saliva before he gently pushed the tip against his lover's rim. 

Hyungwon jerked as he felt the sudden intrusion, the tongue replaced with something much more solid. Hyunwoo had thick fingers, and though Hyungwon had fingered himself a few times during their promotional period, his fingers were much more slender than the elder male's. He relaxed his muscles as the initial shock wore off, his back slouching, and his insides giving way to the probing digit. It felt good, the way the pad stroked against his walls, easing him deeper into the sense of security he felt with Hyunwoo. He mewled lowly as it withdrew and pushed back inside, a slow pace set to stretch him and he hissed as a second was added, a light burn aching in his lower back. The fingers scissored inside of him, stretching and loosening him for his lover, a third finally added when he was ready. He was breathing steadily, his chest rising and falling evenly as he got used to the stretch, his legs trembling as he struggled to keep his balance. He jerked and shouted, nearly toppling over as he felt the pads of Hyunwoo's fingers stroke the bundle of nerves that lie within him, his eyes rolling back as the elder male continued to probe at it without hesitation. 

Hyunwoo smirked to himself as he felt the younger male tense against him, his body writing from the way he probed at his prostate; sending small jolts of pleasure through him. He was beginning to ache in his own pants, the denim material much less forgiving than the silk that Hyungwon had chosen to wear and he inwardly cursed himself for being so impractical. He lowered his free hand to palm himself as he continued to thrust three fingers in and out of Hyungwon, groaning as he grew even harder. He carefully withdrew the digits from the heat, much to Hyungwon's protest, and he fumbled to undo his pants, pushing the tight denim down his legs and stepping out of them, before kicking them under the chair to tangle with Hyungwon's silken ones. He reached to the side, sliding open the top drawer of the small table next to the chair and he pulled out a small bottle of lube. It was nearly empty and he shot Hyungwon an interested glance, the younger male shrugging in response as he lazily turned his head to look at Hyunwoo. He shook his head and popped the lid open, squirting a liberal amount of lube into his palm and he sat the bottle back onto the tabletop, before slathering his aching cock in it.

He hissed at the sensation, his cock twitching at the contact and he bit his lower lip to keep himself controlled, his eyes falling back onto the swell of Hyungwon's ass. He climbed to his feet, pulling Hyungwon up by the hips, positioning them so he was pressed against his weakened rim; his hands firmly planted on Hyungwon's hips and he slowly pushed inside the overwhelming heat. He threw his head back and moaned, stopping himself from thrusting inside fully, giving Hyungwon time to adjust and he inched forward only as he heard the other's muted “It's okay.” come through gritted teeth. It was a slow start, Hyunwoo bottoming out and stilling himself again, his body draping over Hyungwon's back and his lips assaulting shimmering skin. He was lightly coated in a thin sheen of sweat from their prior activities and Hyunwoo could taste the salt on his tongue as he lapped at the jut of Hyungwon's shoulder blade. He could feel the rise and fall of the other's breath, his back expanding and shrinking with each inhale and exhale. He loved the way Hyungwon felt against him, his thin frame fitting perfectly against Hyunwoo's wider one, though he was a bit shorter than his younger counterpart; making it hard to kiss him in this position.

He didn't mind too much, though, he had so much skin to shower with love at his disposal and there would be plenty of time for abusing his lips later. He smiled against the warmth of Hyungwon's back and rolled his hips, not withdrawing, just rutting against him a few times; amusing himself with the lazy pleasured noises that rolled off of Hyungwon's lips. He felt amazing inside, the way he wrapped tightly around Hyunwoo's cock, as if he were made just for him. The slide was perfect, when he decided to move, his cock slipping free almost entirely and then disappearing back into the slick heat. He raised himself from Hyungwon's body, missing the closeness immediately, but he always loved to watch. He loved the way Hyugwon's cheeks clamped around his length when he withdrew part way, the way his hole puckered and twitched when he slipped out entirely, the way it sucked him up greedily when he pushed back inside. He loved the way his thighs felt when they collided with his own, the smooth skin and soft flesh making obscene slapping noises as he thrust into his lover at a languid pace.

He fucked him slow and deep, dragging mewls and whines from Hyungwon every time he would strike his prostate and then miss it entirely; the swell of power he had over the younger male giving him a rush. He increased his speed, though his thrusts grew more shallow, barely breaching his hole with the head of his cock with each motion. He could hear the pitch of the whines increase, the younger male growing impatient as his body was already halfway to dead weight and he chuckled low in his throat before bending over his back and nipping at his neck.

“Do you want me to go deeper, baby boy?” He cooed, nosing at the underside of his ear and he smirked against his skin as he felt the lazy nod, followed by a strangled groan. He complied immediately, his hips pulling back and slamming forward, nearly forcing the younger male off of his knees and he slid one hand up his side; stroking and caressing his soft skin. He continued at that pace for a few more thrusts, driving himself hard and deep within Hyungwon, the head of his cock slamming into his prostate with every motion. He could feel the younger male clamp down on him, his body trembling and his voice pleading.

“Please. Oh god, please Hyunwoo..” It was rare that Hyungwon begged, he preferred to be the one drawing out the begging, but today he was impatient and far too gone to care. He was sensitive and tired, his cock hard and straining against his belly, despite having cum so hard less than an hour ago. He bit down on his lower lip as he felt the hand slide from his side and wrap around the base of his cock, a low moan escaping as it stroked him slowly. “Ahh...” He hissed as he felt Hyunwoo strike his prostate again, his hand still wrapped around his cock and stroking leisurely. He could feel the heat starting to pool in his gut, his mouth hanging open as he panted and focused all his attention on keeping upright; Hyunwoo's arm bracing him back against his hips. He murmured incoherently as he saw white spots begin to cluster in front of his eyes, a whimper cutting him off as he felt the fingers on his cock grip the base firmly.

“Not yet.” Hyunwoo commanded, squeezing the base of Hyungwon's aching cock, stopping him from reaching his second climax. He was so close it was painful and he whimpered again, rolling his hips against the elder male, in hopes that he would give in and let him cum. “Wait for me, baby. I'm almost there.” He mumbled, his hips jerking forward and forcing the younger male into the back of the chair. They were almost upright in this position, Hyungwon's cock trapped between his stomach and the chair, with Hyunwoo's fist wrapped around it tightly. He had one knee planted between Hyungwon's, the other foot still on the floor and he thrust forward again, driving the tip of his cock into the younger male's prostate and eliciting a pained scream. He knew he could take it, and he wouldn't push much further, though knowing the power he held over the more sadistic younger male brought him closer to his own end. He rutted against him in short quick thrusts, his hips barely leaving the other's and he dug his fingers into a hip as he felt himself tumble; his lips crashing into the back of Hyungwon's shoulder as he came. He loosened his grip on the younger male's cock, his thumb swiping the head roughly and he felt Hyungwon's body jerk violently, a harsh cry following. He could feel Hyungwon's cock twitch, ropes of cum spraying onto the chair and the younger male's stomach before dribbling onto his own hand. He was still rutting into him senselessly as Hyungwon finished, tight walls clamping down around him, his hips stuttering and coming to a stop when he felt the last twitch of his cock spray his release into the other's pliant body. 

He let out a shaky breath, his hand wrenching free from between the chair and the younger male, both hands lightly smoothing down his heaving back. He patted him gently on the rear, shifting his hips back to ease himself out of the twitching heat, both male's groaning at the sensitivity they felt. He carefully turned Hyungwon over, letting the boneless body slump in the chair and he knelt in front of him, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek. His entire body was flushed, red and shimmering with sweat and Hyunwoo almost felt bad for pushing him so much in one session. He was usually the one cumming multiple times, he could take it, but Hyungwon rarely made it past one before nearly passing out from exhaustion; Hyunwoo didn't go easy on him. He wasn't a violent lover, he was just passionate and intense. He smiled as Hyungwon nuzzled his cheek into his hand, his breaths coming in soft wheezes from between parted lips, as he struggled to remain conscious. He leaned forward and kissed his forehead lightly before leaving him to cross the hall to the bathroom, coming back with a wet cloth, and he carefully cleaned up the younger male, before wiping himself down. 

“I think someone is ready for bed.” He mused, hoisting the limp body of his lover into his arms and carrying him to the bed on the other side of the room. He gently lowered him into the bed before crawling in next to him and pulling the sheet over their spent bodies. It was too hot for blankets, but he knew that Hyungwon couldn't sleep without some form of security over his naked form. He yawned lowly as he felt the younger male roll onto his side, pressing his back into him and he rolled over as well; wrapping one arm around his waist and pulling him close. He nudged his nose against the back of his ear, inhaling his scent and he smiled to himself; placing soft kisses all along the back of his neck and shoulders.

“Hyunwoo...”

“Hmmm?” 

“That tickles.” He murmured, wriggling and squeezing the elder's hand that rested against his stomach; the complaint sounding more like a general statement than a complaint.

Hyunwoo huffed and pouted, placing one last kiss to the top if Hyungwon's shoulder and he nestled his head in the space there, his eyes closing as he finally felt the weight of their time together pushing him towards sleep.

“Hyunwoo....”

“Hmmm?” He was expecting another complaint from the younger male. It was too hot, he was too sticky, or he was something equally miserable.

“I love you...” Came the mumbled response, and he smiled to himself, leaning up on one elbow to glance down at the other male, planning to turn his face and kiss him. He groaned lowly and chuckled to himself as he noted that he had already fallen asleep, letting himself sink back down into the pillows after kissing his cheek softly, his eyes drifting closed again as he relaxed against Hyungwon; his words lost to the night.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
